


The Rightful King

by purpleskittle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskittle/pseuds/purpleskittle
Summary: The glitch turned his head to the side, looking into the corner where there was a man bound by metal cuffs and rope. The man dressed in scrubs and a white coat, seemed to be awake now.
Kudos: 9





	The Rightful King

The glitch turned his head to the side, looking into the corner where there was a man bound by metal cuffs and rope. The man dressed in scrubs and a white coat, seemed to be awake now. Anti met the doctors glare 'Don't give me that.' Anti hissed, in response to the accusing expression. 'You kept SAVING him!' Anti snarls. The glitch appears in front of the doctor before running his knife down the doctor's cheek. 'Everyone is so worried about him. But no one said a word about Anti. Not a single person. They support him and laugh at me.' Anti snaps, teeth grinding together. The doctor hisses when the glitch left behind a gash before he turns his head away from the glitch, which in turn made the glitch fall into a fit of high pitched giggles.

He grabbed the doctor's face in his hand and turned it back towards him, a firm grip on the doctor's chin. 'And you sided with him...' He glitched a hand through his hair, releasing his hold on the doctor's face and stepping back. '...and them. Now they think I'm you.' He giggled, taking a deep breath and forcing his body to stabilise and for the color to seep into his skin, until he was a carbon copy of the doctor on the floor in front of him.

'And zat is my chair!' The glitch fell into giggles again, his body twitching wildly as he returned to his original form. 'I think they bought it.' He grinned. 'They were excited to see you.' The glitch smirks as the doctor struggled to say something through the gag, before eventually throwing his head to the side in frustration. 

'They always claim they're on fire when they see me.' Anti snarled. 'Soon.. soon it'll be.. different.' He giggled to himself, ignoring his captive as he glitches out of the room. Even he wasn't sure what his next move was, but he would be respected...one way, or another.


End file.
